


core competencies

by annejumps



Series: unprofessional [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was, on the surface, no real change between them at work as far as anyone else was able to discern, Erik was quite sure. Therefore, he'd gotten bolder and bolder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	core competencies

**Author's Note:**

> A followup to [let's meet offline on that piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6017770) and [deep dive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030799).

Erik's favorite thing about his clandestine relationship with his boss Charles was being able to rile him up in public and take his punishment in private. Which was to say these days he lived for disagreeing with Charles in meetings. There was, on the surface, no real change between them at work as far as anyone else was able to discern, Erik was quite sure. Therefore, he'd gotten bolder and bolder. Right now, Charles (at the head of the boardroom table) was starting the meeting by having everyone go in a circle and state new business. Erik, to his right, had toed off his shoe and was gracefully sneaking his foot up Charles' trouser leg.

At the contact, Charles shot him a look of rebuke, brief but severe. He gave no other sign of being distracted. Erik's heart started to beat faster, and he moved his toes up further. Charles questioned Emma's agenda for a client meeting as though nothing was happening under the table.

Erik removed his foot from Charles’ trouser leg, and placed it on Charles' far thigh. Charles cleared his throat, and took a sip of tea from his mug as Hank went on at length about some stupidly boring thing only he really cared about. Charles had far too many questions for him, and Erik rubbed his foot on Charles' thigh to see if he'd shut up. He did not. He didn't look affected at all.

Erik moved his foot to Charles' groin. He was hard, and Erik restrained his urge to openly preen in triumph, but just barely. His toes and the bottom of his foot became well acquainted with the firm swell of Charles' erection under his clothes. Charles kept taking notes and quizzing his employees as Erik watched his face for the slightest hint of blushing. Charles still seemed unaffected. Erik's foot-gropings became firmer.

Kitty passed her pen from hand to hand as she listed the various things she was working on. Suddenly, it dropped to the floor, and before Erik could move his foot she dove under the table to retrieve it -- if he had moved, she’d probably still be able to tell what had been going on. Erik just stilled, watching the space where Kitty had been, his peripheral vision telling him Charles was too.

When Kitty sat up properly again she looked extremely amused, and looked right at Erik. "Anyway," she concluded, "that's about it." Erik looked back at her coolly, and Charles nodded. Looking back at him, Erik could see that he was blushing now. Definitely flustered.

Kitty hid a snicker and composed herself, looking at her notepad with intense interest. When Erik went back to rubbing Charles' erection with his foot, Charles cleared his throat a little more unsteadily than before, and shifted in his chair. Now Erik had to compose himself. Charles giving signs of being affected was like catnip to him.

Soon enough it was Erik’s turn. Pressing the ball of his foot against Charles’ cock, he blandly started to list his priorities for the week. Very subtly, Charles started to move his hips, although his expression was once again calm. His ears and neck, however, were still a touch pink.

Erik cleared his throat and managed to wrap up his list, not forgetting to insert a barb regarding Charles’ tardiness in emailing him a document he’d been waiting for. Charles was next, and he would be last, ending the meeting. Erik abruptly removed his foot and put it back in his shoe, catching Charles’ pause in talking at the loss of contact, the way he furrowed his brow at Erik in annoyance for a moment.

“Erik, I’ll need you to stay behind for a few minutes, if you please,” Charles said, as everyone stood up and filed out. Kitty stood up last, looking every bit as amused as she’d been earlier. “Kitty, close the door after yourself, please,” Charles said.

Waiting until the last person had left, Kitty said quietly, “You guys, everyone already knows. The way you argue -- it’s too obvious,” then stifled a laugh, picked up her notepad and left, closing the door behind her. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, looking at the closed door. 

“Get under the table this instant,” Charles said in a low voice that sounded almost bored yet brooked no disobedience, which was why Erik made a point of casually taking his time sliding out of his chair and getting on the floor. 

Kitty knowing -- the entire office knowing, apparently -- why he’d been kept behind made Erik feel a bit lightheaded as he knelt under the table, Charles shifting back to accommodate him. 

“Make it fast,” Charles told him, and Erik undid his belt, his button, and his fly, pulled back his trousers and his underwear, and took him in.

“Now, Erik,” Charles said at a normal volume, in case anyone were walking by outside, “you’ve been doing very well lately, I’m impressed with your progress on most fronts.” Erik growled at that, but didn’t stop -- he was going to make Charles lose his composure, damn it. He went on bobbing his head with vigor as Charles kept giving him condescending backhanded compliments on his work lately, as if Erik had asked for a performance evaluation. 

Suddenly, he felt Charles’ shoe against his groin. He huffed out a breath through his nose as he rubbed against Charles’ shoe. Damn him, he thought, and took Charles as deep as he could, keeping him there for a moment. Charles sighed, long and shaky. “And the overall trend for the quality of your work is an upward one,” he continued, and of course he wasn’t moving his foot at all.

Erik’s earlier efforts had apparently had enough of an effect that it wasn’t much longer before Charles came, fingers of one hand twisting painfully in Erik’s short hair as he swallowed him down. Erik couldn’t keep himself from rubbing his cock against Charles’ shoe all the while. 

He looked up at Charles, who was flushed, catching his breath, looking satisfied and a little smug. Something in Erik was very proud of being responsible for that.

“All right, back to work,” Charles said, tucking himself back in and zipping up, standing. “Get up,” he told Erik, who sat glaring at him on the floor. “And don’t you dare go and have a wank. You don’t deserve one after that nonsense.”

Erik’s jaw dropped and he was speechless for a moment. “And how will you know if I do?” He got out from under the table as gracefully as he could and stood up fully, taking advantage of the few inches he had on Charles.

“I’ll know.” Completely unperturbed by Erik’s looming over him, Charles regarded him calmly. “Go on, get out there. It’s wildly obvious what you’ve been doing, by the way. Straighten your hair. I’ll see you tonight,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Like hell you will,” Erik replied.

“Oh? You’re not coming to mine at eight? What a dreadfully disappointing evening you’ll be having, then,” Charles remarked.

Erik stared at him for a few moments. “Fine. Eight,” he muttered, and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he remembered to straighten his hair, and did so as he stepped out. 

He made his way back to his desk, glaring at anyone who cast him even slightly speculative or amused looks, steeling himself against the the urge to go to the men’s room and “have a wank,” against giving in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Quite Fast but Certainly Furious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082433) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz)




End file.
